


Hearts of glass.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Dom!Merlin, Domestic, Dominant Merlin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Healing, Heavy Angst, Insecure Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Insecure Merlin (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), King Merlin (Merlin), Late at Night, M/M, Mistakes, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Regret, Riding, Sad, Submissive Arthur, Submissive Arthur Pendragon, Talking, Tension, Tent Sex, Tents, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unsure, shouting, sub!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: What would happen if in the eve of battle, King Arthur Pendragon finds himself magically teleported into his mortal enemies’ tent while the enemy steps out of the bath?





	Hearts of glass.

Arthur Pendragon gasped as he opened his eyes; his body tingled slightly as he stared at a blue backdrop of a big tent. The interior was warm. Strange, it wasn’t the gold and red tent that he was in just seconds ago. 

The King looked around, feeling naked and vulnerable in his nightwear, without any weapons and found the dreaded symbol of his mortal enemy’s crest hanging proudly on one of the walls. 

He suddenly heard a noise and looked to where it was coming from, it was just around the corner. Arthur curled his hands into fists as he stormed over to the bigger part of it, which was slightly warmer. “What the devil is going on here?!”

Just then he was face to face with his mortal enemy, Merlin Emrys in the buff, stepping out of the bath. Hot water dripped down his body.

Arthur frowned, shocked and opened his mouth before his eyes glanced down at Merlin’s member that lay nestled in between his thighs, soft and slightly red.

“Pendragon…”

Arthur gasped and looked up, glaring. “How dare you…m-magic me in here!”

“I did nothing of the sort, believe me.” Merlin said with a scowl as he grabbed the towel that hung over a chair and wrapped it around his waist, standing proudly. 

“Then it must have been the work of some meddlesome sorcerer…you always did care for troublemakers.” Arthur spat out.

“If you mean innocent druids and wayward magic users then yes…I’d gladly protect them with my life.” Merlin said calmly but his tone was firm.

Arthur looked around for a weapon but only found a candleholder and an hourglass. 

“You’re looking for something to kill me with?” Merlin asked, raising a brow. 

“Just send me back, damn you!” Arthur grits out. 

“How can I?” Merlin asked. “I don’t know where your location is…as much as I’d like to know…and send you back…teleportation spells are very tricky.” He said slowly, walking up to Arthur.

Arthur growled and moved back to the nearest table and grabbed the candleholder, holding it out at Merlin with a trembling fist. “Stay back!”

Merlin stopped and held up his hands. “Just….relax.”

“H-H-How can I!?” Arthur shouted. “We are at war tomorrow…”

“I know how you must feel…but I do have my honor…Pendragon. Even if you cannot see it.” Merlin said calmly. 

Arthur pants softly, frowning. “You’ll let me go?”

“I don’t know how I can sneak you off…I’m not the type to leave camp before a battle, it’ll get suspicious.” Merlin explained. 

“So you expect me to stay here?” Arthur asked and laughed. “You’re mad!”

“Better keep your voice down…some of these magic users knows the voice of a Pendragon…and not in a good way.” Merlin challenged back. 

Arthur gulped. “What are you going to do with me?”

Merlin slowly moved his hands down. “I don’t know…this is an…. awkward situation indeed.”

“Finally…a situation we can agree on.” Arthur states and puts the candleholder down on the table. 

Merlin nodded lightly, his expression grave. “Must be scary…being in this situation all alone….” He grimaced then, his expression sour. “I hate to admit you’re holding yourself well…”

Arthur frowned. “Uh….thanks?”

Merlin’s stare only sharpened. 

Arthur carefully assessed the situation. “Where do I…sleep?”

“The one thing I can give you surety in your safety is that I sometimes bring men into my bed with me…” Merlin said slowly, circling Arthur. “If you wish to live…then you must get onto the bed and hide your face….” He hissed out lightly, stopping behind Arthur, leaning in as he spoke. 

Arthur shivered and covered his ear. “Like hell.”

“Fine…then you’ll sleep on the floor like a dog. Which could raise more suspicion if someone were to walk in…I don’t like making my men sleep on the floor if I take them to my bed…and your face will be revealed sooner if you lie on the ground.” Merlin said and shrugged, circling Arthur. “But it’s up to you.”

Arthur watched him move, moving his hand down. “I swear, I wouldn’t be caught dead in your bed.”

Merlin sighed. “There you go again, you and your pride.”

Arthur laughs lightly. “At least I have pride.”

“At least I don’t let my people suffer. At least I give them hope for a brighter future.” Merlin grit out, moving closer. 

Arthur huffed. “You’re sending your people to their deaths.”

“-And why do you think that is? It’s your own close-minded nature! If you just let yourself see the goodness of magic we wouldn’t be having this war!”

Arthur growled. “Your people killed my father!”

“Your father killed my people! Made my father run away like some common criminal!” Merlin shouted back. 

“Good! He probably was a criminal anyways! King Balinor never seemed to fit him anyways.” Arthur growled out. 

Merlin sneered. “He was loyal to your father! Uther betrayed him!”

Their noses were almost touching by this point. 

Arthur panted. “There must have been a reason for it!”

“You prat! You still try and look for the bad in everything!” Merlin shouted angrily.

Arthur growled. “Me? How about you?” He sneered. “You didn’t trust me for years.”

Merlin huffed. “Is it really a surprise I didn’t trust you? Son of the mighty Uther…just like his father.” He said, his eyes moving down to Arthur’s lips.

Arthur blinked and moved back. “You never complained when we were together.” An hourglass suddenly fell down, crashing. 

“Sire?” A voice called from outside. 

Merlin gasped and moved back.

Arthur grit his teeth and saw the tent door open. 

Merlin grabbed Arthur before kissing him deeply, wrapping an arm around the man to hold him in place. 

Arthur blinked rapidly and growled, trying to push away. 

Merlin glared and held him firmly and parted the kiss to see Mordred outside, looking in. “Everything’s alright, Mordred…we just had a little tumble is all….isn’t that right, cutie?” He asked, pinching Arthur’s ass.

Arthur glared back. “Yeah…. handsome…”

“Don’t stay up too late, Sire…” Mordred said and stepped back outside. 

Merlin pulled away. 

Arthur moved back and slapped him firmly, panting. “Never kiss me again…hell don’t even touch me!”

Merlin rubbed his cheek. “Very well….”

Arthur sighed heavily, his shoulder’s drooping down in exhaustion.

You’re exhausted, Arthur.” Merlin said softly. 

“Don’t call me by that name.” He grit out. “Not anymore…you…you don’t deserve it.”

Merlin nodded. “Very well…but you should sleep. I’ll…wake you up in the morning and we can figure something out.”

“I can’t sleep here.” Arthur said, nervous. 

“What else can I do?” Merlin asked. “I can’t take you back…people will ask who you are, why we’re leaving the tent…”

Arthur cursed. “Fine…but how do I know you won’t just slit my throat during the night?”

Merlin blinked, surprised. “Do you really think I’m capable of doing that?” Merlin asked sadly.

Arthur looked away. “You seem to be capable of a lot of things…that I don’t know about.”

“I told you, I’m not an idiot.” Merlin said softly. 

“No, you never were…. were you?” Arthur asked, looking at him. “Just some coward behind a mask.”

“Funny to say that to someone who saved your life more times than I care to remember.” Merlin frowned, folding his arms. 

“Like your one to talk.” Arthur huffed, pacing. 

Merlin looked down, quiet. “I swear on my mother’s life that I won’t harm you while you sleep…hell, I wish I didn’t have to harm you at all…”

“Then why are you here?” Arthur asked, stopping. 

“We’re at war…you really expect me to let an enemies’ army pass through my land without incident?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur sighed and scratched his head. “No….no I suppose not.”

“Your sister…she needs to go down…I understand that…but I cannot risk you going past innocent sorcerers without you doing anything.” Merlin states. 

Arthur doesn’t respond. 

Merlin sighs and dresses quietly. 

Arthur watches him, the familiar body moving and flexing in places, smooth skin that his fingers had mapped out years ago shifted as he dressed. He knew every crevasse and bump. 

Merlin slowly looked back and turned around before sighing and climbed into his bed and lay down. 

Arthur watched him and cleared his throat and walked over, a familiar task washed over him then, a calm that would overtake him when he’d walk to the bed with Merlin inside. 

Why wasn’t he scared anymore?

Arthur climbed in and lay down and pressed his head on the pillow and grumbled when it didn’t feel right and folded it over, lightly head butting it and settled. 

“I made sure to get the soft pillows.” Merlin mumbled. 

“You know how immature you sound?” Arthur asked, glaring at Merlin’s nape.

Merlin shifted and didn’t answer. 

Arthur growled and grabbed another pillow and hit Merlin’s head with it. 

“Ow! Hey!” Merlin grabbed it, flinching and looked back with a frown. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Hitting you.”

“I can see that.” Merlin huffed. “Stop it or I’ll make you.”

“Yeah? Try me.” Arthur challenged back.

Merlin’s glare melted away.

Arthur gulped thickly.

“Is that an invitation?”

Arthur couldn’t help but let his lip twitch into a ghost of a smile. 

Merlin moved closer. 

Arthur looked down as he saw Merlin’s hand rest on his chest, the tunic too low to cover it. 

Merlin shivered when his fingers slipped under the tunic, brushing against Arthur’s nipple. 

Arthur sighed softly and watched Merlin’s awe struck and careful expression as his cold hand explored Arthur’s warm chest. 

Arthur felt his eyes flutter closed at the familiar touch and relaxed. 

Merlin gulped and pulled the string back, the tunic slipping down further.

Arthur gasped when he felt Merlin’s lips press against his collarbone.

A sudden sound made Merlin sit up and straddle Arthur’s hips, blocking his face when a young man rushed in. 

“Sire! The enemy camp is active.” 

Merlin looked back. “Did I ask to be disturbed?”

“No….Sire but…I thought you’d like to know.” He blinked, moving back.

“Listen, Camelot is a prideful place. They wouldn’t ambush us…they’re too cocky for that. They have too much honor. They do like to party, trust me…I know.” Merlin nods. “You should go get some sleep.”

“Sire!” He nods and leaves.

Merlin sighs and clears his throat and looked back at Arthur. “Sorry.”

“Don’t mention it.” Arthur breathed out. “Uh…I guess I should thank you.” He said, offering Merlin a weak smile. 

Merlin smiled back.

Arthur gasped softly when he felt himself grow hard. 

Merlin looked down and licked his lips before rocking his hips back and forth, causing Arthur to groan softly. 

“Merlin…” He whined. 

“Remember this?” Merlin asked, testing the waters. 

“How can I forget?” Arthur panted softly. “You always liked taking charge.”

Merlin smirked. “And you always liked to be the one taking it.” 

Arthur shifted and whimpered softly, trembling and gripped the pillow tightly. “Merlin.”

“I know…” Merlin hushed. “Let me…” He said, placing his hands on Arthur’s chest before lifting himself up and wrapped his hand around Arthur’s hardening member and moved, his eyes golden as Arthur’s member began to lubricate itself.

Arthur gasped and squirmed, his legs shifting and bit his lip, turning his head from side to side. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Arthur.” Merlin whispered adoringly as he moved his hand up and down, the soft mewls from Arthur made him grow hard. 

Arthur panted. “Just get on with it, Merlin!”

“As you wish.” He smiles before rubbing the tip, causing Arthur’s eyes to open and gasp.

Merlin held his member still as he slowly moved down, his cheeks parting as he took Arthur slowly. 

Arthur watched as his member disappeared and then warmth consumed him, making him tremble. 

Merlin sighed blissfully, eyes closed. “Yeah…”

Arthur gripped the sheets, panting as Merlin took more of him. 

Finally, Merlin sat on Arthur, his hands pressed against the man’s chest, his cock deep inside of the warlock. 

“Do it….i…I need it.” Arthur groaned. “Please…I can’t….please.” He whispers.

“I love it when you beg.” Merlin smiled and slowly rocked.

Arthur cried out. “Ahh, ahh, ahh!”

Merlin moved up and down, moving his hands slightly lower to Arthur’s lower abdomen. 

Arthur gasped for breath; the pleasure soon took hold of his entire body, making him wild with lust. 

Merlin moved faster, bouncing up and down. Watching Arthur’s expressions change with pure delight. 

“I dream of this…when I allowed myself to…” Merlin murmured and groaned. “Ahhh, Arthur.”

Arthur whimpered, his fingers kneading Merlin’s ass. His chest rose and fell quickly, sweat shone on his golden skin as he cried out, his cum filling Merlin. 

Merlin cried out, eyes tightly shut as he moved faster and harder before groaning low and trembled, his body going still as his cum shot out, coating his belly. 

Arthur went limp, panting. “Merlin….”

“That was quick, usually you last longer than that.” Merlin commented as he grabbed a cloth and cleaned them.

“Do you blame me? I haven’t taken anyone to bed after….you left.” Arthur gulped.

“After you made me.” Merlin replied. 

Arthur blinked and looked away. “Sorry…I was angry…I regret it…a lot.”

Merlin sighed and climbed onto Arthur, resting his head on the man’s chest. 

Arthur gulped, still.

“You can breathe you know.” Merlin huffed. 

Arthur slowly relaxed. 

“I guess it was good that I left…my presence was causing too much trouble and anyways, I could always protect you from the shadows.” Merlin said softly. “You became a good King, despite your dislike for magic.”

“You became a good King too…in your own way.” Arthur replied. 

“Is that a complement?” Merlin smiled.

“Don’t see it as a habit anytime soon.” Arthur huffed. 

Merlin grinned. “Yes, Sire.”

Arthur frowned lightly. “Don’t call me that.”

“Very well.” Merlin said and moved down on the bed, his back pressed against the cool sheets. “Lie with me?”

Arthur looked at him before moving over and cuddled up to Merlin who held him close. 

It was quiet for a while.

“Merlin…”

“Yeah?”

“…I can’t allow Morgana to live…not after all she’s done to me… us…” He breathed out.

“I understand.” Merlin nodded.

Arthur hesitantly wrapped his arms around Merlin. “Will you join me?”

“To stop Morgana?” Merlin asked. 

“Yeah…among other things.” Arthur mumbled.

“Like what?” Merlin asked. 

“I don’t know…magic doesn’t seem so bad after all…” Arthur smiled lightly. “I even made peace with the local druids.”

“-And how do you feel about the users of magic?” Merlin asked. 

“You were right, Merlin…it’s not magic that’s evil…it’s how you use it…it’s only in the hearts of men, where evil lies depending on what you choose where magic is abused. Please…come back.” Arthur said gently.

“Finally.” Merlin breathed out.

“About time?” Arthur smiled. 

“I’d say…you always did pick the strangest moments to admit your faults and do the right thing.” Merlin grinned and moved up, staring at Arthur longingly. 

“Does that include confessing just before a major battle?” Arthur smiled back.

Merlin nodded. “A very Arthur thing to do.” He said with a growing smile before leaning down and captured Arthur’s lips.

Arthur kissed back deeply, cupping Merlin’s nape.

They broke off after a while, clothes and hair in a disarray, panting. 

Arthur cupped Merlin’s cheek. “Rest…Merlin.”

Merlin blinked sleepily. “So there’s no battle tomorrow?”

“No.” Arthur smiled. 

Merlin smiled. “Thank you, Arthur.”

Arthur laid his head down, gently and stroked Merlin’s hair above his nape. “Good night, Merlin.”

“Night…. Arthur.” Merlin whispered before snoring softly.

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed, tears flowing down and sniffed. “Thank you…. thank you….” He whispered into the night, not really knowing whom exactly he was thanking but all Arthur knew was that he was grateful. 

He was safe and happy once more.

Outside the tent, Mordred smirked at Gilli who grumbled. 

“I told you they just needed a little push.” Mordred smiled. 

“I guess this mean’s the battle is over?” Gilli asked, giving Mordred a few coins. 

“I didn’t say that.” Mordred said. “There’s a bigger and more important war out there…”

“Morgana?” Gilli asked. “Do you think we’re strong enough?”

Mordred looked back at him and smiled. “Arthur and Merlin are back together again…we’re strong enough, believe me.”


End file.
